Mouth Energy Wave
& & & & & & & }} '''Mouth Energy WavesDragon Ball Online, 2010 are several almost identical attacks used by different characters in the same way: by blasting a large amount of energy from their mouth. It is a very swift technique and quite powerful with exploding and piercing properties depending on the way it is used. Overview Mouth Energy Wave can be considered a generic term for any energy beam shot from the mouth. It is used by several Namekian characters towards the later part of ''Dragon Ball. In the King Piccolo Saga, Tambourine uses it to destroy Goku's original Flying Nimbus,Dragon Ball episode 103, "Tambourine Attacks!" and King Piccolo uses it to destroy Shenron after having his youth restored.Dragon Ball episode 112, "King Piccolo's Wish" Later in the Piccolo Jr. Saga, Piccolo uses this attack in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament after using his Giant Form and again as a sudden attack to pierce a large hole through Goku's right shoulder; he also uses it in the Vegeta Saga to quickly destroy the final Saibaman,Dragon Ball Z episode 24, "The Power of Nappa" as well as in the movie Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest to destroy a Bio-Man (Explosive Breath Cannon). Arlian Guards use this against Nappa and Vegeta.Dragon Ball Z episode 11, "Terror on Arlia" Dodoria uses it to try to kill Bardock,Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku, 1990 but the Saiyan survived, albeit heavily injured, as well as to kill one Namekian child, Cargo, in the anime (in manga, Frieza's Death Beam did the deed) and to kill a Warrior-type Namekian. Semi-Perfect Cell uses a Mouth Energy Wave during his battle against Super Vegeta in an attempt to surprise him, although Vegeta survives. Majin Buu is known for using the technique many times, in both his Fat and Super Buu forms. Super Buu's version is called Gack! in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. In the movies: Angila, Lord Slug, Bio-Broly, and Janemba also use this kind of attack. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, the Future Warrior can learn several Mouth Energy Wave techniques (Nappa's Break Cannon, Recoome Eraser Gun, Majin Buu's Innocence Breath, Super Buu's Ill Flash, Gotenks' Victory Cannon, and Super Buu's Dimension Cannon). Super Buu's Vice Shout (known as Dimension Cannon) is depicted a Mouth Energy Wave in Xenoverse. Variations N'cha Cannon N'cha Cannon is Arale Norimaki's secret weapon. The N'cha Cannon is a very powerful beam shot from the mouth. To use it, Arale takes a deep breath before yelling out her signature greeting, 'n'cha' (or another greeting, on a rare occasion) very loudly. Though this is devastating, using it repeatedly, or when low in battery power, can drain her energy supply and render her immobile. Arale uses this technique in the original Dr. Slump series, the reboot, and as well as in the video game Dragon Ball: Origins 2. Chou Makouhou As seen on several occasions and in many flashbacks, Saiyans in Great Ape and Golden Great Ape forms, as well as other giant characters, can use Mouth Energy Waves of enormously devastating power. These kinds of mouth blasts are powerful to the point of resulting in explosions, causing great destruction. Also, Nappa once uses Mouth Energy Waves without having to turn into a Great Ape, his ultimate technique, the Break Cannon. There are three basic variations of Chou Makouhou in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series: *'Chou Makouhou' – Chou Makouhou (lit. "Super Demon Blast Cannon") is the generic name for the Mouth Energy Wave in the Budokai Tenkaichi games. It is a common Blast 2 energy wave, firing in a straight line and then can clash with other similar Blast 2 attacks. Great Ape Bardock's version is called Ultra Rebellion Cannon (超リベリオンキャノン) in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Chou Makouhou Barrage' – A rapid fire version of Chou Makouhou. The mouth blast equivalent of Full Power Energy Barrage Wave. *'Chou Makousen' – A mouth blast that sweeps from left to right are being fired. Used only by Great Ape characters and Hirudegarn. *'Super Gigantic Cannon' - An Eraser Cannon in the form of a Chou Makouhou. It is Golden Great Ape Broly's Special Attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, Great Apes have two mouth blast techniques: *'Great Ape Beam' - A sweeping mouth blast used by Great Apes in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse as a Super Skill. **'Super Great Ape Beam' - A ultimate skill variation where the Great Ape jumps into the air then fires a super powerful mouth blast. Used by Great Apes as an Ultimate Skill in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. Giga Meteor Storm Giga Meteor Storm is Great Ape Bardock's Ultimate Blast in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. It is similar to the generic Chou Makouhou Barrage, but more powerful. Explosive Breath Cannon Explosive Breath Cannon is Piccolo's rushing attack that ends with a mouth blast. He used this to defeat the last Saibaman. The blast is also similar to the one he used to critically injure Goku at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. Super Galick Blaster The Super Galick Blaster is Great Ape Vegeta's variation of the Mouth Energy Wave. He used this technique during his battle against Goku, and it was named in Dragon Ball Heroes. Energy Cannon Energy Cannon (エネルギー砲, Enerugī-hō)Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu, 1992 is Dodoria's most frequently used technique. He uses it mainly as a finishing move, which ensures the fact that mouth blast is one of the most powerful techniques in his arsenal. Dodoria uses it in an attempt to destroy Bardock in the TV special Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku. He later uses it numerous times on Namek: to kill one of the three Namekian warriors in Moori's village, on Krillin, Dende and Gohan. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Dodoria has a variation of this technique called Dodoria Beam. Recoome Eraser Gun Recoome Eraser Gun is one of Recoome's super attacks. This technique can practically erase anything in its path, as it did when it was shown to be powerful enough to warp parts of Namek's terrain despite having been stopped beforehand. Darkness Blaster The Darkness Blaster is Great Namek Lord Slug's ultimate technique. This devastating mouth blast technique is similar to Piccolo's "Kuchikara kaikōsen" (口から怪光線). Ultimate Attack Nappa, Super Buu, and Gotenks use the technique as an Ultimate Attack that explodes upon striking the target. Nappa used his version, the Break Cannon, several times in the series, notably against Goku. Super Buu used his version, Gack!, on Gotenks as a surprise attack and laughs. At the result only for Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks to use his version of the same move, the Revenge Cannon (also called Victory Cannon), back at him and managed to injure Super Buu to some extent, but the Majin was able to regenerate. Hell Gate The Hell Gate is Janemba's version of the Mouth Energy Wave used only in his final form against Super Saiyan 3 Goku. This attack was named in Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. Crimson Scream The Crimson Scream is Lord Luud's version of the Mouth Energy Wave. It was named in Dragon Ball Heroes. Mouth Cannon The Mouth Cannon is an energy sphere version of the Mouth Energy Wave used by Great Nameks in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. While using the Become Giant Awoken Skill, Namekians gain access to three Super Skills that allow them to fire their Mouth Cannon at either short, mid, or long range. Users *Arale Norimaki (N'cha Cannon) *Great Ape Goku/Gohan (Chou Makouhou, Chou Makouhou Barrage)''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series *King Piccolo (Kuchikara kaikōsen) *Piccolo (Kuchikara kaikōsen, Explosive Breath Cannon) *Tambourine (Chou Makouhou / Kuchikara kaikōsen) *Nappa (Break Cannon''Budokai'' video game series / Chou Makouhou/'Great Ape Beam'/'Super Great Ape Beam' as a Great Ape) *Great Ape King Vegeta (Chou Makouhou, Chou Makouhou Barrage) *Great Ape Vegeta (Chou Makouhou/'Super Galick Blaster',Dragon Ball Heroes, 2010 Great Ape Beam/'Super Great Ape Beam', Chou Makouhou Barrage) *Great Ape Bardock (Ultra Rebellion Cannon/''Chou Makouhou, '''Great Ape Beam'/'Super Great Ape Beam', Giga Meteor Storm) *Great Ape Fasha (Chou Makouhou Barrage) *Great Ape Tora *Borgos (Angry Launcher) *Great Ape Raditz (Chou Makouhou, Chou Makousen) *Dodoria (Energy Cannon) *Recoome (Recoome Eraser Gun) *Great Ape Turles (Chou Makouhou, Chou Makouhou Barrage, Chou Makousen) *Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta ('''Great Ape Beam/'Super Great Ape Beam') *Golden Great Ape Broly (Super Gigantic Cannon) *Angila (Evil Quasar) *Giant Form Lord Slug (Darkness Blaster) *Semi-Perfect Cell *Yakon *Bio-Broly *Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks (Revenge Cannon) *Majin Buu (Gack!, Flame Shower Breath) *Super Buu (Gack!)''Raging Blast'' video game series *Janemba (Hell Gate)Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, 2008 *Gogeta (Converging Breath, Chou Energy Dan) *Hirudegarn (Chou Makousen) *Akami *Luud (Crimson Scream) *Haze Shenron (Rainbow Glistening Shot)Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game, 2000 *Future Warrior (Break Cannon, Recoome Eraser Gun, Innocence Breath, Ill Flash, Victory Cannon, Dimension Cannon)Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, 2015 *Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) (Break Cannon, Dodoria Beam, Mouth Cannon, Recoome Eraser Gun, Dimension Cannon) Vlcsnap-2009-11-13-19h07m41s197.png|Mutated Namek offspring charging Chou Makouhou to attack a city Saiyan11.png|A Great Ape firing a Mouth Energy Wave during the Saiyan-Tuffle war Great Ape Destruction.JPG|A Great Ape fires a Mouth Energy Wave at Tuffles GreatApes(DBSagas).png|A Great Ape using a Mouth Energy Wave during the Saiyan-Tuffle war OozaruKing2.png|King Vegeta firing a Chou Makouhou BorgosChargingMouthBlast.png|Great Ape Borgos firing a Mouth Energy Wave ToraGreatApe.png|Great Ape Tora fires a Mouth Energy Wave Kanassan Deaths.JPG|Tora's Mouth Energy Wave vaporizes Kanassans KintounDestroyed.png|Goku's Flying Nimbus destroyed by Tambourine's Chou Makouhou King Piccolo's Wish - MEW.png|King Piccolo fires a Mouth Energy Wave at Shenron Shenron killed by King Piccolo.png|Shenron destroyed by King Piccolo's Mouth Energy Wave Piccolo's Mouth Energy Wave.jpg|Piccolo fires a Mouth Energy Wave at Goku A Hole in Goku.jpg|Piccolo's Mouth Energy Wave impales Goku DodoriaSuperMouthBlast.png|Dodoria fires his Energy Cannon at Bardock Bardock Blasted.JPG|Dodoria's Mouth Energy Wave heads towards Bardock 8-1.JPG|Great Ape Gohan blasts Piccolo with a Mouth Energy Wave 8-6.JPG|Great Ape Gohan blasts a rock wall Arlian Mouth Beam 1.JPG|An Arlian fires a Mouth Energy Wave Arlian Mouth Beam 2.JPG|Arlian Guards fire Mouth Energy Waves DodoriaKrillinGohanNV.png|Dodoria fires his Energy Cannon at Gohan, Krillin and Dende Piccolo About To Blast Wheelo (World's Strongest).jpg|Piccolo charging a Mouth Energy Wave to fire at Wheelo Piccolo Blasts Wheelo.JPG|Piccolo fires his Mouth Energy Wave at Wheelo Red Mouth Blast.JPG|Great Ape Gohan fires a Chou Makouhou Bow to the Prince - MEW.PNG|Cell firing a Mouth Energy Wave 156 7.jpg|Cell's Mouth Energy Wave reaching Vegeta BBMouthBlast1.png|Bio-Broly firing a Mouth Energy Wave Bio mouth blast.PNG|Bio-Broly's mouth blast hits Goten SkittlesAttack.jpg|Haze Shenron charging a Mouth Energy Wave Rainbow mouth blast.jpg|Haze Shenron's Rainbow Glistening Shot Rainbow Glistening Shot.JPG|Haze Shenron's Rainbow Glistening Shot te170.jpg|A Mouth Beam card in the Bandai CCG DodoMouthWave(LoSS).gif|Dodoria fires his Energy Cannon in Super Saiya Densetsu Babymouthblast.JPG|Great Ape Baby uses a mouth blast in Final Bout MouthLightBlast.JPG|Yakon's Mouth Energy Wave in Buu's Fury Great Laser 1.JPG|Great Ape Goku charges a Mouth Energy Wave in Budokai Tenkaichi Great Laser 2.JPG|Great Ape Goku fires a Mouth Energy Wave in Budokai Tenkaichi KingPiccolomouthwave1.JPG|King Piccolo fires a Mouth Energy Wave at Shenron in Revenge of King Piccolo USFight1.JPG|Ultimate Shenron fires a Mouth Energy Wave in Ultimate Tenkaichi USFight2.JPG|Ultimate Shenron's Mouth Energy Wave in Ultimate Tenkaichi USFight3.JPG|Ultimate Shenron's Mouth Energy Wave destroys Kami's Lookout USFight4.JPG|Ultimate Shenron uses another Mouth Energy Wave in Ultimate Tenkaichi DBH121.PNG|Borgos prepares to use his Angry Launcher in Dragon Ball Heroes AngryLauncherDBH.PNG|Borgos' Angry Launcher in Dragon Ball Heroes UltraRebellionCannon.png|Great Ape Bardock about to fire his Ultra Rebellion Cannon SGC1.png|Broly charges a Super Gigantic Cannon in Dragon Ball Heroes SGC2.png|Broly prepares to fire the Super Gigantic Cannon in Dragon Ball Heroes SGC3.png|Super Gigantic Cannon in Dragon Ball Heroes BardockMouthWave(BoZ).jpg|Great Ape Bardock's Mouth Energy Wave in Battle of Z Screenshot_2015-08-20-07-07-58.png|Borgos uses his Angry Launcher attack in Dokkan Battle }} References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy waves Category:Mouth techniques